An ANBU's Tale
by MonkeysTotallyRock
Summary: ANBU... Darkness... We're supposed to be the best... The elite... And sacrifice is what it's all about. [ShikaTema] [PERMANENT HIATUS]
1. Prologue

Well, I begin my third story ever. Wish me luck! Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

PROLOGUE

ANBU Black Ops... Dark... We're supposed to be the best... The elite... The first and last defense for Konoha... Feelings? No, those are unnecessary... Our sole objective is to complete the mission assigned to us; therefore, why should feelings exist in our hearts... They only give weakness and hold us down... They are merely something for our enemies to use against us... The only thing we need to keep in our hearts is... Sacrifice... A word that his been echoed in my mind since I was eight... Sacrifice... The noble duty which we ANBU must do... There is no I... There is the team, the we... Personal feelings will only deter us from the objective... My name? ANBU # 728, Captain, Squadron Leader of 43rd, Sector A... The assassination sector... My squad is the top in the sector – in total, second only to the Hokage's squad. Yes, the Hokage has an ANBU squad as well... Used only when the Hokage himself goes to fight. My direct leader? Danzo. Ultimately, yes, the Godaime Hokage – Tsunade-sama.

But that is immaterial... I serve Danzo, an inescapable fate, lest I sacrifice the entire village for my own cause and be labeled a Missing Nin... No, sacrifice is a noble duty:

"We are the elite... It us – the 800 of us who must sacrifice for the sake of the tens of thousands of civilians... It's the choice we're making – either we, the one percent suffer, or make them suffer... It is an honor to sacrifice for the sake of our village, and we must be proud. Remember, teamwork, sacrifice, and hard work... That is the only way to save ourselves, and, more importantly, that is the only way to save our country!" --quote from Danzo; 2300 hours, at annual ANBU inaugural address.

As for my life history? I was inducted into the ANBU root system at age eight. I would take the role of a normal genin boy at the academy, while receiving training in secret from Danzosama himself. My friends? I no longer have any friends... Faking my death as instructed, my so-called friends now believe I am dead... And in away I am... The old me has died... And ANBU #728 is now reborn. I still live in the very same apartment I did as a child... One of my beliefs is that all of us have a tale to tell... It us our lives... Our minuscule lives that have no particular importance... After all, we humans infest the earth by the hundreds of millions... What could one life mean? But each of us, in our own self, is important, as there is only one of us in the world... Each of our minuscule lives are interconnected... to form a bigger story... I am ANBU #728, age 21, and this is my story.

END PROLOGUE

I stood in the shadows, staring at the well-lit ground due to the full moon. However, I was in black, and the shadows covered me with room to spare. My eyes got the stats. 5 enemies – all mist. From their stance, jounin level estimated. I looked at the moon and estimated it three o' clock in the morning. I so don't have time for this.

"3 Red, you go and distract him."  
"Gotcha."  
Suddenly, the body stood still.  
"3 Red... 3 Red!" the man whispered.  
The man's head rolled to the ground and blood came in a pool to their feet.  
"HOLY SH-"

I had to take out the loud mouth before any attention came. In a flash I came and stuck a kunai in his stomach. He coughed out blood. The others had dispersed, but I could sense they hadn't left. It was time to mess with their minds.

True, phisical fitness did matter in a shinobi fight, but the state of mind mattered more... And I intended to scare the hell out of them by setting an example.

Taking a kunai, I stabbed it in his stomach. The man looked at me with fear in his eyes. I pushed the kunai up right near his heart. As he screamed, I took out the gory kunai and pushed it through his head orally, grabbed his head, broke his neck making sure they all heard the loud crack, and snapped his back in two.

My kage bunshins killed the other ones in about ten seconds. _Damn... I'm getting slow. Lost my time by three seconds._

* * *

"Danzo-sama. You called."

"Ah, yes, 728. I have a mission for you. A rather unusual one, but crucial. Your mission is to guard the Kazekage's sister from here to the lightning country. She is meant to be an envoy of peace, but ninjas may get to her on the journey... That is, guard her until you reach this city."

He showed a map. Looking at it, I saw the city he was talking about.

"I see... We are to kill her once we reach there..."

"No, only you. Your team will not accompany you on this one. You are an elite. I trust you will do a good job."

"When will the rebellion against the Sand begin?"

"As soon as I finish up a little detail with Orochimaru."

"Hai. Where am I to meet her?"

"You will meet her in three hours in training ground #4."

"Hai. I shall depart immediately."

Danzo nodded. "Oh, and 728."

I stopped and looked back. "Yes, Danzo-sama?"

"I'm glad to have been able to teach you."

Danzo-sama was like a father to me... I experienced everything with him. My family? As I said before... He is my family... I have no other. I need no other.

I was in an all black uniform with my white mask on. I had my katana packed and my kunai holster on my left leg along with the shuriken in my jacket. My ponytail was out, but it mattered not. Many in the ANBU had such hairstyles. I hurried to the training ground. From a tree, I saw who was supposed to be the Kazekage's sister. I confronted her.

"Identification." I demanded.

"Who are you to ask for mine?" she retorted.

"Identification, _Madam_."

She took her fan and made a huge gust. While the dust was there, she immediately went to me and had a kunai to my throat.

"Are you and ANBU who's supposed to be guarding me? Cuz you're not very good... Well, what can be expected from the Leaf shinobi?"

I came from behind and immediately incapacitated her; she stood on hands and knees. Taking out a thin slip, I muttered, "Thank you,_ Temari-san_."

Panting, she said, "Shadow clone..." _Damn it your jutsu speed is fast... And to be able to sense that minute chakra in such a small time... Jeez... Incredible._

Bowing, I said, "I am the ANBU member assigned to guard you, Temari-san. I will escort you from here to the Lightning country in approximately 3 weeks. Percent of danger on the journey – 77. For all precautions, please, wear this tracker so we may be informed of you location in case of separation."

"I'm not wearing _anything._ I can defend myself _just fine_, thank you. Now let's go."

Bowing, I said, "Hai."

_Damn bastard..._

Looking at her leg, I saw the tracker I placed on her during the little skirmish firmly stay.

"Hey, you!"

I bowed. "#727, Temari-san."

"Whatever. How long is the journey again?"

"3 weeks, Temari-san."

"We're going to stop by towns, right?"

"Hai. 3 towns and 1 city."

"All right..."

We kept constant guard, as ordered by the Kazekage himself. I had all the information in a tiny pamphlet I kept with me.

_"Do not allow her to go shopping, as you will arrive two weeks late. Also, keep constant guard on her. I would request some sort of tracking device in case you separate. She will be a little 'gung-ho', but that shouldn't be too much of a problem._

_--The Kazekage, Gaara_

_PS Guard her well or I will kill you myself."_

I smiled underneath my mask, wondering just how strong she was to be so 'gung-ho.'

"What are you looking at?"

"Mission specifications..." I told my client.

"You know, I bet you wouldn't be acting so tough if you kissed a girl once in a while."

"Acting tough?"

"Yeah! O, we have to put a tracker on you. There's a 77 chance of danger, Madam." She said putting on a deep voice.

"I am an ANBU – a tool. I merely follow orders, Temari-san."

"How the hell would your boss know anything about me?"

"It was Kazekage-sama who requested I place a tracker on you."

"Kuso." she cursed under her breath. "Gaara, when I get home, I am gonna..."

"Have you kissed a boy?" I asked.

She turned solemn. "No... I haven't."

"Come talk to me once you do..."

"I'm not going to either." she said more firmly.

I looked at her. Yup, she was different compared to most girls, all right... Way different. "Good... It would save the boy you were to marry a lot of trouble as well.."

"You have a very dry humor, you know that."

I smiled.

"I thought ANBU weren't supposed to have feelings... At least, those that were raised from the ROOT."

_I don't... This is merely to gain your trust..._ "I wasn't raised from ROOT." There was something odd about her... Something strange yet familiar... _Did I know her? Of course not... My entire conscious life I haven't known anyone called Temari... It then hit me – conscious life. Was she in my dream? Was it a memory seal? Did I actually know her? My reason finally kicked in. The odds were low – 5. I was an ANBU captain... For someone to place a memory seal on me without I knowing would require tremendous skill. As for she being in my dream, that was simply ridiculous. But it stayed with me. Who could've done it... No one next to an ANBU member or the Godaime herself could've possibly done it... I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking. I needed a coffee break; yes, that was what I needed._

"Why won't you kiss?" I asked curiously.

"Because... The one I loved is dead..."

"Wouldn't the one you loved want you to be happy?"

She shook her head. "I don't even know if he loved me back... I was too much of a coward to tell him... And partly, I didn't know I was in love... Besides, he's the only one who could've made me happy."

I shrugged. "Well, it all depends on your outlook on life. I'm not one to control how you think and act. " I said lazily.

"You're right... You can't... So why bother..."

"Yup..." I looked at the clouds. They fascinate me... So carefree, not a trouble in the world... Man, would I love to be a cloud...

"You're staring at the clouds?"

"Yup..."

Suddenly, she saw him take out his weapon. Calming down, she, too, sensed some chakra signatures. Man... To have that acute senses while talking... This guy's good. But there was a flaw – if he took out a weapon already, he would directly be telling the enemy that he had noticed them... It would be asking for a confrontation. She smiled to herself._ So he's already used kage bunshin... He gets into action pretty quickly... But it doesn't mean I haven't..._ A kunai was thrown at her, but the ANBU members didn't bother to protect her; when it hit 'her', only sand was there. Suddenly, a large cyclone was made, and yell could be heard.

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!"

I looked at Temari. Damn it..._ She looks so damn familiar... Do I... know her?_ But I had to keep my mind on the battle. My kage bunshin immediately killed someone with the kage mane jutsu, and only three were left. I went to Temari; obviously, she was the top priority. My squad of bunshins could take care of the others. I stood crouched in a tree from where I could see her perfectly. She could see me, but it didn't matter. As long as the enemy didn't know, I was fine.

An enemy came, but before he could reach, he was trapped in a Kage Mane, and I put a kunai to his throat in no time.

_Kage Mane... No way..._ "You're from the Nara clan?"

"Whatever gave you that idea..." I sarcastically remarked.

Surprisingly, she smiled.

I looked at her. "What? You like Naras or something?"

"I liked one..."

"I see..."

They continued on their way. I could've interrogated the attackers, but that wasn't part of my mission... She was going to die anyway – my job was merely to guard her. I had no personal affection towards her, and so, her well being was not my concern.

"You're too emotional for an ANBU."

"I'm different." I said.

"Didn't you go through emotion training?"

"I can kill without hesitation. You simply haven't seen me fight."

"Psh... Yeah right."

I shrugged. What did I care?

"Who was he?"

She looked at me and shook her head.

"You don't have to tell me..." _Damn it..._ The next second, my head seemed to explode. Suddenly, I had a large migraine. Falling to the ground, I expected to get hurt, but instead I landed on something soft... But that was the least of my worries. Strange images were going through my head... Images that, like Temari, seemed familiar yet strange.

FLASHBACK

"Beginning today you all are real ninjas... But this is only the beginning. You are merely genin. You will be assigned in groups of three to a jounin ninja. This ninja will be your sensei, and you will follow what he says..."

END FLASHBACK

Strange memories of he and three others came to him – a bossy blond girl would never shut her damn mouth, a fat guy who had a good heart but just had to eat, and a man who would never stop smoking. _Damn it... I know them... Who are they... What does this mean... They're... From my dreams, perhaps? May be from childhood dreams – they seem familiar because I forgot, so they had to be from my childhood... Yes..._

Regaining consciousness, I saw a girl looking over me, smiling to herself. I realized, thankfully, my ANBU mask was still on.

"Seems you fainted... Do you know why?"

I somehow felt I could trust her... for now. But my reason prevented me. I was on a mission. What the hell was I thinking... Jeez, I really, really needed that break. Getting up, I said, "Thank you for preventing my fall, Temari-sa --"

"Temari."

"Thank you, Temari. I had a headache... Well, three missions back to back with no sleep... That's what you get."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Hey, listen... I'm sorry for being an asshole back there. You were only doing it for my safety, and, well, better safe than sorry. We only have to live with each other for three weeks, and then we'll be out of each other's lives forever... Why not cooperate for three weeks and get it done and over with?"

I nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! What'd you guys think? Too gory? Well, if you thought that, then though, cuz I got a _lot _more gore comin' up. Until next time. 


	2. Revelations

Well, here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Temari-sa... Temari, it's getting dark. We'd better set up camp."

She sighed. "Right... How long is it till we reach the next town?"

"In about two days. Shouldn't be too long. Why?"

She groaned. "Don't ask..."

I shrugged, took out a notebook, a pencil, and an eraser and began working.

There was a crescent moon, and with the help of the nice fire, enough light was provided. A cool breeze now blew his ponytail from side to side, but it didn't seem like he bothered. Temari looked at him. "What are you writing?"

"I'm not."

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing... It helps me relax. It's kind of like a diary – only, instead of words alone, I put in pictures as well, and little side notes on the bottom."

"What are you drawing?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's like a collage... Many drawings blended together to tell about one day." I said not looking away from my pad.

"What's the point if no one can understand it?"

"It's for me... To look back, see all I've missed out, how life was before... I don't care if anyone else can't understand it... After all, no one can understand me... So why does it matter?" I said busily working... I was in fact lying through my teeth – I was drawing something... Something everyone could understand... One picture which showed my sub-conscious thoughts... I would always simply just take out a pencil and just begin making marks, myself even not knowing what they were. I just did what I felt like. Sometimes they were random swirls. Other times whole pictures... But it would always be my feelings. What was I drawing? I did not know. I would have to wait until I was done... And so would she.

"Well if you don't open up, no one will understand you. No one's gonna take the time and energy. You've got to tell them."

"Why?"

"To keep communication lines open."

"You're gonna be gone in less than three weeks... Why should I communicate with you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence after that, and she simply lay down and closed her eyes, turning her back to him. "I don't know, ANBU-san, I don't know..."

* * *

I suddenly woke up. What the hell... There were chakra senses... And it wasn't Temari's. I was unusually sensitive to these for some reason. Taking out my katana silently, I made a chakra scan and didn't find Temari's anywhere in sight. Damn. Night attack. I should've seen that coming. Moreover, why didn't my shadow clones... Genjutsu. I broke the bonds in a flash and awoke to find myself in an ice cold steel room in front of a desk. 

"Who are you." a voice called.

My eyes narrowed, calculating the situation. To buy time, I replied, "You captured me... Shouldn't you know?" I detect two chakra signatures... One is Orochimaru-sama's, I know that much... But who is the other...

A kunai passed by me at lighting fast speed. As it went past, it touched the tips of my hairs on my neck. "Next time there'll be blood."

"Orochimaru-sama..." I said.

"My, my... You are recourceful. Using the kunai to see my reflection." A cackle was heard.

A man that couldn't be older than myself stepped into view. He had raven hair and red eyes. "And whose body would that be?"

"Uchiha... Sasuke..." he breathed.

I smiled. Though I was in ropes, I still had some movement. I flicked the shuriken with precise aim and it hit, squarely in the eye, and the clone melted.

This time the real Uchiha came. Smirking, he said, "You live up to expectations... Very nice. However, what if I decided to kill you right now?"

I appeared right behind him and said in my true emotionless voice, "No one makes threats at me. Got it." With my katana, I cleanly made a neat cut on his neck which caused a tiny drop of blood to seep out.

"Ah. ANBU-kun, I'm disappointed. I thought you and Sasuke-kun would get along rather well."

"Orochimaru-sama," I bowed. "Danzo-sama has told me the specifications of the mission."

"Yes, but I felt I needed to make a tiny adjustment. I need her dead a day sooner."

"Hai. It will be done."

The boy called Sasuke stared at me. I told him a blood-chilling voice, "Every action has a consequence... Be careful with whom you deal with. If you weren't on our side, you'd be dead by now, Pretty boy." And with that, I left.

"Danzo has done some marvelous work on that boy... I never imagined for him to change so much..." Orochimaru mused.

"Are you saying he's stronger than I?"

Orochimaru smiled. "That and three times over."

"Who is he?"

Another cackle came.

* * *

I looked outside. It was five in the morning. Good... Before waking her up, I checked for all my belongings. Finding all were accounted for, I drew again for another half hour before deciding to wake her up. 

"Temari."

She awoke startled.

"Let us resume our journey. The sooner we get started, the sooner we reach the town. Oh, and..." I paused, thinking of what to say.

She looked at me sincerely.

"I am... Sorry, if I insulted you yesterday. I am merely not social."

A smile appeared on her face. My photographic memory caught that. It was more beautiful than a flower blooming in spring. The color and joy in her face returned as she smiled and the life flared. "Apology accepted, ANBU-san."

There was a strange feeling inside of me... I couldn't explain it. It was... nice... I liked it. It was better than hearing the enemy groan as I hit vital organs... It gave me more joy.

Suddenly, I fell.

_"And without further ado, I present Sasuke, Uchiha! May the match begin!..."_

_"Mommy?  
"  
"Yes, Dear?  
"Why is that kid all alone?  
"  
"Because his mommy and daddy died, and he feels lonely.  
"_

_"Sasuke, Sasuke! Why don't they ever talk about me!" a blond haired hyper kid shouted. 'Jeez. What a loser. Does he ever shut up, that Naruto?' I thought._

_Naruto... Sasuke... I... I remember. Back at the academy! Sasuke was that top kid... Back at home... With Mom... With Dad... I remember... What... What the hell happened to me?_

"You seem to be doing that often lately." she smiled.

I sighed and placed my head back on the pillow. "I think... You may want another ANBU member. To tell you the truth, it's not because of all these missions..." Damn it! What the hell did I just do? Shit... It just... Came out... Crap...

Temari looked at him. "What's wrong?"

I looked into her eyes... There was that damn feeling again... That feeling of helplessness – that I could simply trust her, and I had to be with her... That feeling that I simply wanted to hug her... Damn it! Get a hold of yourself... "I... I've been having flashes of the past... And I think it's my past... I think," I said, deciding to take the risk. "Someone placed a memory seal on me. Every time I talk about someone or something... It triggers, and another scene comes... It's like a large part of me is missing... Like I don't know who I am."

Strangely, she looked at him with the most sincere look and said, "Like you've lost yourself in an abyss, and you can't find yourself..."

I looked at her then... How did she understand me? I was the ANBU; the elite; the top... I was unbeatable... And yet... She had just completely understood me. "Yeah..." I softly breathed.

She sat down. "See... Only if you open up... People will understand you... After that, it's your choice weather or not you want people to understand you." Staring at the ground while I recovered, she played with the sand for a bit.

"Is that how you felt... When you lost him... Only, knowing that you'd never find yourself again because he was gone forever?" I asked. Truthfully, I don't know why I asked it... I just felt like I had to. Perhaps an inner part of me wanted it... Perhaps not... I truly don't know. I am an enigma even to myself.

"Yeah... That's it."

* * *

After that they got up and began walking. During the walk, Temari asked me, "What did you mean..." 

"When?"

"When you said, 'Why should I care? You'll be gone in three weeks anyways.' Then."

I shrugged. "Just that, what's the point of opening up, telling my feelings, exposing myself, when... When you'd be gone in three weeks."

"Then let me ask you something. Won't everyone go away? We're all mortals... So be it three weeks or three years, we'll all go away... Then... Who would you open up to?"

I thought about this. "Probably, anyone I loved."

"And when that person... went away... Who would you go for comfort?"

"Anybody..."

"Yeah..." she said. "Anybody that could offer you a moment's peace and comfort..."

So that was it... That's why she felt so offended... I was such an idiot... She was, in essence, going to him for comfort. She had a strange way about it – not fully admitting she was wounded because of her pride, and for comfort insulting him... Nevertheless, it was a cry for help. And he had just slapped her away. She was much too proud to sob, so she went in an indirect approach... And it was as if the last place on earth for comfort had just spurned her.

"Temari... I'm sorry..."

Tears appeared in her eyes, and she ignored him and walked away.

Fine... What did I care. She could go all the way from here to Lightning. What the fuck did I care!... Damn it... I did care... Was this what they called sorrow? Was this what they called guilt... And why did I feel it for her? I could kill without emotion, but this damn girl made me... Made me feel! Just because of her I had felt happiness, sorrow, and guilt... But somehow, I liked it... Was this what living was about? I loved the feel emotions that ran through me... It hadn't happened in... As long as I could remember. But I liked the feelings... When I smelled a rose, it gave me that similar feeling to a lesser extent... I liked it. It felt good. Almost exhilarating.

As we set up camp, I said, "Temari-san. We are past Konoha's boundaries and almost out of the fire country. From now on, there will be more and more attacks – 80 danger – so I will take up the night watch." Taking out my drawing pad, I began working.

"When will you sleep?"

"I never sleep much anyways." I used the same tactic as last time – my eyes were on my pad while my Kage Bunshins looked at her. Somehow, all they could do was look at her.

A couple hours later, a voice suddenly spoke. "ANBU-san, are you done with the drawing?"

I was surprised she was still up. "Almost..." I said. "But tell me, why are you still up?"

"I... I wanted to see your drawing. After all, you said it was your diary, right?"

"Yes, and because of that, you shouldn't see it, right?"

"Shut up. I'm seeing it." her 'gung-ho' self kicked in. "What do you think I was up all this time for? For nothing? You're showing it to me..."

"I think you should go to bed... Most likely it won't be finished until tomorrow."

She groaned with exasperation.

I laughed. "Kidding... It'll be done in about half an hour."

Was that... Was that a real laugh from me? No... I faked that... To show I supposedly have emotions, remember? Yes, I faked that... But inside, I realized part of that was a real laugh.

"Was that a laugh, ANBU-san?"

I was caught red-handed. "N-Yes! I was... um, laughing at how pathetic you are... I mean, you, um, actually believed that. " Why the fuck was I this damn nervous... My heart was beating rapidly... As far as I can remember, I have never lost my cool... But now, I was excited, nervous, and happy all in one.

"You get up, man! I can take you! Just cuz I'm a girl you think I can't whup your little ass? Get up, lazy-ass!"

"T-Temari, I really don't think --"

"Get. Your ass. Up!"

I got up. "Sorry! I don't think we need to have this --"

A huge gust of wind was thrown at him. Coming from behind, she shattered my kage bunshin, but I used the Shadow Splinter technique and shadows grabbed her and rendered her immovable. However, she was a jounin – not completely helpless. Using a sand jutsu I didn't know, she caught me, and now we both were at a standstill. Only, I had the upper hand. My clone dissipated, and I pressed the acupuncture points after which, she collapsed, gasping.

"I hate you, Bastard..." she said, lying down, smiling lightly.

I was helping her get up when she slapped my hand away. "I don't need your help."

"You're going to be in that state for at least another four hours... I suggest we --"

"I suggest you shut your yap..."

I shrugged and began making hand seals. Suddenly, Temari was lifted in the air.

"What the – put me down!"

* * *

"ANBU-san, about your memory seal." 

"Yes?"

"Do you know when it was put on you?"

"No." I had given her too much information as it was, and no more was necessary. "But I'm guessing it was around the age of 14. That's the farthest back I can remember." Damn me and my big ass mouth... Damn it.

"Is all of your childhood back now?"

"No... I'm guessing about one third... May be more."

"So how do you get these flashes?"

I didn't want to tell her... It seemed... Too private. I had just met her one day ago... Why was I telling her all of this?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said.

I sighed. "Thank you." It made me feel better – I didn't have to lie, and I didn't have to tell her... Perhaps she was sensible after all.

We set up camp for the third night, and it was a new moon. Temari had fully recovered, and was steaming. "What gave you the right to do that? Did I say I wanted to be... picked up?"

"No. Your brother did."

She cursed under her breath. "Anything else Gaara gave you permission to do?"

"Yes. But I'm not allowed to tell you."

"You better tell me or I'm gonna stuff you in a --"

I stared at my drawing. No... No... Anything but that... I couldn't believe what I had drawn. Usually, in all my drawings, there would at least be one mistake... At least one... But this drawing was flawless – that wouldn't be a problem... Usually. But in this case, it was a big problem.

"--box and beat the hell out of... Hello! Oh, you're done with your drawing? Yay! Let me see. You promised."

And before I could react, she snatched it out of my hands. Shit... Shit, shit, shit! This was not good... "Temari I..." I was at a loss of words. This, too, was new to me... I always had some sadistic thing to say, or even a sarcastic comment. But now...

Looking at her, I found her back to me... Her hand was shaking slightly. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, or even how she was feeling. "Temari..." I said again, but she was in another world.

She turned around and smiled. "It's good! See, you didn't have to hide or anything." and she gave it back to me.

I looked at her. _Do you really think you can fool me?_ She was faking her smile incredibly; that much I knew, but what her real emotion was remained unknown. Looking at my pad, I saw my work.

_Finally he's asleep... Good..._ Carefully getting up, Temari took out the pad. How did he know... Looking at the drawing, she remembered that night. "Shikamaru..." she breathed.

My shadow clones almost fell out of their trees. Each got a head ache. Yes, in truth, I was spying on her. I had to know why she was able to give me these flashbacks! Why her... Was she somehow linked with my past? How... Why?

_"My name is Ino Yamanaka."_

_"I'm Chouji."_

_"My name is Shikamaru."_

_"Well done! You guys just completed your first mission!" A tall man smoking a pipe smiled. He gave them all a team high five. "Hey, nice job Shikamaru."_

_"Hey mom. I completed my fist mission!"_

_"My little Shika's all growed up."_

_"That's my boy."_

_"In case you didn't notice, I was 'growed up' a long time ago."_

_SLAP._

_"Ow!"_

FLASHBACK only for Temari

"Hey." Shikamaru said.

"Well, well. If it isn't lazy central."

He shrugged. "This would be my favorite cloud-watching spot. And why would you be here?" He asked as if taking offense.

"It's night time. I like to watch the moon."

The grass was cool with dew, and a breeze refreshed their faces as their hair swayed gracefully. Looking at her, he said, "Get off my cloud-watching spot."

"_You _get off my moon-watching spot!"

"I'm not moving anywhere."

"Neither am I." and she promptly sat down.

She was wearing a short yellow skirt which matched her hair with contrasting white designs. It was held with her forehead protector, and her top was a matching white with yellow designs. Unconventionally, she hadn't brought her fan.

"You didn't bring your fan."

"You're not in your ninja gear either."

He was wearing a relaxed black and green outfit which matched his hair. His hair was in a usual ponytail, and his earrings shone brightly in the dark.

"You're blocking my view."

"Well, if your ass wasn't so fat, you wouldn't take up so much space."

"That made no sense whatsoever."

At this, Temari blushed more, thanking it was night. Why the hell had she said that? She wasn't looking at his ass... Too much. "Neither did you becoming Chuunin."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that didn't make sense... I can't believe a lazy ass like me made it."

"You're not lazy... You can work hard... When you want to. May be that's why you made it." she said calmly.

He shrugged.

"Why did you give up?"

"... I don't know... It might have been because my dad said I wasn't supposed to hit innocent girls... But then again, you didn't seem very innocent." He chuckled as she slapped him. "But... My dad once said any man will be gentle with his girl..."

Yes, it was crude. Yes, she was stubborn and wouldn't make a move until the other admitted it first. Yes, it was barely a confession. And yes, neither were very good at expressing love at all... But it was love nonetheless.

She grabbed him and kissed him. "Any girl will be rough with her guy at times." she whispered softly.

He let her rest in his chest as he stroked her hair.

END FLASHBACK

Looking at the drawing, she saw herself, in that very same dress she was in eight years ago, and he, in those very same clothes, together... In the very same position. The background around them was the grass, which slowly faded as it approached the edge of the paper. Above, a full moon was shown. It was perfect – not a line out of place, and not a smudge blocking. It would've sold for 4 million dollars... But Temari wouldn't have sold it for 400 million.

She flipped through the other pages and saw rather grotesque images of people dying, but towards the beginning, there was a different drawing. It was of a boy, medium height, with a kunai in his hand. An ANBU mask covered his face. Flipping through the pages quickly, she read a word. Frowning in disbelief, she repeated the process. As if it were a flip book, as she flipped through the 100-some pages, it read, "HELP-ME." the 'L' for instance would be a man, or a tall pole, and the dash was a series of weapons, such as kunais, etc. It was utterly ingenious – intentionally or not, and above that, the artwork was unsurpassed. There was something very odd... Was he a living-dead? Was he one of Shikamaru's friends who had spied on them? May be he was –

"Please, I would appreciate it if you didn't look through my entire diary."

Her blood froze. "ANBU-san... Heh... What a nice... surprise." All in all she had forgotten how much noise she was causing. The diary itself was a great mystery.

"You know," he said, taking the pad back, "if you wanted to look, all you had to do was ask." Placing the pad back in his bad, he lied down. "So, now that you saw all of it, what did you think?"

"It was nice..." _Some thing's not right with this guy... And until I find out what, I got to keep this to myself... For all I know he could kill me..._

"What's wrong? Too gory, right?"

"Nah, it was fine. R-Really! It was fine."

"Temari-san, your hand is trembling. What's wrong?"

Slowly, she came closer to him. She had to do it... Come on... Take the risk... Just take off his mask and this whole thing will be ended... Coming closer to him, she felt she couldn't go it... It was to much like betrayal, and she wouldn't... couldn't do it. "Yeah, it was the gore..." she said and walked off.

* * *

"Well, Temari-san, here is the first stop." He said reaching the town. "We'll stop here for three days while we pick up supplies." 

"Yes, ANBU-_sama_." she sacrastically said.

"Sorry, Temari-sa... Temari. Force of habit." he smiled sadly.

She smiled taking in the view of civilization. "I'm going shopping." she said to herself. "Hey ANBU-san!" she turned around, but he was already gone.

* * *

"Sasuke-san... Any plans recently?" 

Sasuke remained quiet for a bit. "None... for now."

"Then why have you come here?"

"Orochimaru is getting worried of your ability to perform this task... It seems... You are getting emotional. This is just a friendly reminder of you duty; remember, in the end, you are meant to kill her. Only then can we begin the assault on the sand..."

I thought for a minute. "The sand are exceptionally strong... You intend to start the war so that they will go to the Rock for help, where they will be killed by none other than their so called allies...?"

"My, my. So you do have a brain in there after all." came the sarcastic voice.

_There's a hole in the plan... Surely Danzo-sama realized this... Leaf and Rock are mortal enemies... How will we get them on our side?_ "Understood. I will be... more careful in dealing with her." I confirmed and left. As I left, I quietly said, "I see you didn't heed my warning in dealing with me... I'll let you know, I only give one warning..."

A katon was fired, and my clone melted.

As I looked back, I heard an explosion. A thin smile appeared on my face the background of Sasuke screaming was heard. I was an ANBU... A tool used to protect my village... I couldn't risk anyone... or anything.

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Temari appeared carrying about ten shopping bags, in new clothes, and absolutely steaming. 

"Temari!" He remembered Sasuke's warning... No... If I don't act emotionally, she's suspect something. After all, she's gotten to know me quite well. "I was getting our hotel room."

"Our?"

"Hey, I'm doing this with my own money, you know. There's only so much a guy can afford." I said backing off a bit. "Besides, there's a surprise."

"Don't you give me that! You're an ANBU for God's sake! You can afford a lot more than some cheap --" I put my finger on her lips as I activated a jutsu which took us right inside the room.

"Oh... my God! Yay! ANBU-san this is great!" with a quick hug she was off exploring the room.

It truly was a grand room. It's cost was comparable to my entire mission's pay, but she didn't need to know that. We were at the top floor of the most expensive hotel in town – 22nd story. It was a sort of glass dome instead of a regular ceiling. Through the glass we could see the entire town which sparkled with lights. The moon wasn't visible, but the skyline was absolutely astounding. It was a very large, circular room with a golden fountain elegantly placed in the middle. The two beds had silk drapes on them with soft, cushion-filled pillows. Two small steps below was a large spa for relaxing. There was an assortment of other things, but my mind was on something else...

The hug that had seemed about two seconds long... droned out for for what seemed two, long, enjoyable hours. It felt great! I didn't know why – I hardly knew her, I had no personal affections for her... And yet a simple hug made me feel so good.

"Like it?"

She blushed. "It'll do."

I smiled. Why was I all emotional... Yes, it was for the mission... It was for the mission... Only for the mission and nothing else. I don't have any personal feelings for her... I don't have any feelings at all. I repeated it to myself mentally to cure myself of this strange infirmity.

* * *

We went down into the town for dinner – a ramen stand according to my request... Why? Well, with all the money I had spent on the three days' booked room, I had no money left... But again, she didn't need to know. You'd think the Kazekage would help out... Ah, well... 

We sat on the ground and ate.

"They're beautiful..."

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"The stars, you dolt. Not you."

"I'm purty..." I said in an offended tone.

She laughed. "I bet an ass is prettier than you."

"Hey, I know some very pretty asses."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. All the girls back home... And you."

She slapped him, rolling her eyes, but a slight blush was still visible on her cheeks.

Damn it... Now I'm flirting with her? I need a break... I don't like her. I have no feelings for her... I continued the repetition.

* * *

"It seems our ANBU-san has not heeded our warning." 

Sasuke examined his bandaged leg. "I underestimated him."

"As I told you before... He is a rare specimen. Arrange for a... a detour."

"Hai." And Sasuke limped away.

Good... All according to plan. I just need the damn Nara to get back his memories and I can back away from the scene... Hopefully, Danzo hasn't noticed. Things could get... troublesome... if he finds out... But not impossible. Orochimaru smiled. Perhaps he didn't need the sharingan after all. After all, the way this boy uses his shadow jutsus, it's almost like a bloodline in itself... He smiled. Yes, that would help his plans as well.

Lying down in bed, I looked at the stars.

"How long are we staying here?"

"Three days."

"You paid for this for a three day stay?"

"How troublesome." I groaned. "If I buy something expensive, you complain. If I don't, you complain..." I smiled underneath my mask.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing a mask?"

I looked at her. "No... It's sort of become a part of me... Who I am."

"So you never take it off."

"I do. Back home when I'm around people I trust, or alone."

She turned her back to him.

"Besides, can't take it off now with all these people in this town." I quickly said.

"You said there's no point in opening up to someone when they're just going to leave... I think... There is a point – that's the whole point of living. Sharing experiences, sharing emotions, interacting with people... Isn't that the whole point of living?"

I thought for a minute. "I have always been taught that sacrifice is most important... For if the few ANBU members sacrificed their their lives for the village, then the majority could live without worries. So sacrifice is what I do... Thus, there's no need for any comfort for me.

"That's not right!" she said sitting up, already tearing. Realizing how loud she was, she toned down."That's not right... All the members should sacrifice a little and spread the duty evenly – that way, everyone can live."

Sitting up, I said, "You may be right... And you may be wrong. However, your opinion, even if I agreed, won't change the system today... I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I thought you could understand..." and she turned away.

_What the hell? What had I done? I was sure nine out of every ten guys would have reacted that way? I didn't insult her... Nothing! I just stated the plain, obvious truth... Damn girls... They're so hard to understand._

_Damn boys for being so stupid and insensitive... How could he not get the message! So damn obvious... Those stupid, vile, filthy..._

_Emotional, bitchy,_

_Annoying, selfish,_

_Inappreciative, loud-mouthed_,

_Damn creatures!_

_Damn creatures!_

_Shikamaru..._

CONTINUE FLASHBACK

"Someone's after us..."

"Temari, run!"

"But what about you?"

"I'm a leaf nin! They can't arrest me. You don't have the same rights as me! Now run."

"But --"

"Temari, you have to believe me... All it takes is one man to change a nations... We all have to do our part... And I'm gonna do mine. Now go..."

She turned.

"Oh, and, Temari..." As she turned around he kissed her on the lips. "Go. Everything will be okay." he said and sent her off.

END FLASHBACK

_But I never saw you after that... It wasn't gonna be okay! Shikamaru... But I'll do my part. I'll get this guy's memories back... He's somehow related to you and me..._

"ANBU-san... ANBU-san."

I woke up istantly. "Temari... Do you have any idea what time it is."

"Hey, you're the sleepless guy!"

"Not today... I'm taking that long needed coffee break..." And I fell back into my bed.

WHACK.

"So, where are we going, Temari?" I asked sleepily.

"Rock climbing."

"Rock climbing?" I really woke up.

"Good. You're awake now. We're going shopping."

I groaned. "I think I would've preferred rock climbing."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I need more O types." 

"Sasuke... Aren't you an O type?"

Something was up.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing... I just thought you could donate some blood to Kabuto."

He hated when they did their little skits. "Cut to the chase."

On Orochimaru's snap, a man, tied in immovable chains was bought on a bed. He was pinned. His eyes were wide with fear. Orochimaru took out some green liquid from the inside of his mouth. "We'll give you one last chance. Our patience is thinning. Kill the ANBU... Or you'll get this treatment." He placed on drop on the man's face. Sasuke could only watch in fear.

Screams escaped from the man as he watched the liquid turn in to a worm which crawled about his body. Slowly, the worms multiplied and began eating into the skin until they were completely burrowed in. The man's screamed sheared throughout the room. The leech-like worms made the man pale as they screeched in his body and drained his blood. Then, coming out of his eyes, they devoured what was left of his face and went back inside his mouth. By now the man had stopped screaming. He was alive, yes, but he couldn't scream. Eventually, the breathing, too, stopped. The body was now a pale lifeless corpse with the worms still circulating throughout.

"Kill him, or that." Then, taking the worms, Orochimaru swallowed them.

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru. "What... Are you?"

"You thought you had come close to my power? My dear boy, I am one of the Senin... It would take you ten years of training to match me... You actually believe you could kill me?" With one final glare, Orochimaru said, "Go."

Sasuke left.

"Was it wise for that?"

"Yes, Kabuto... That ANBU knows a lesson that I cannot teach him while in his body... This is the final little change I have to make in the boy before I can take him... If he cannot learn this, his body is not worth it."

"And what would that lesson be?"

"To kill without emotion. Many of the ANBU do not know that... In fact, only about 1 of all shinobi know this lesson..."

"You being one of them?"

Orochimaru laughed. "If I did, then I wouldn't be hiding here."

Kabuto looked curiously.

"There are only three people I know who can truly do that... That ANBU, Danzo, and... Itachi..." Orochimaru softened on the last name.

"And you believe Sasuke can learn it?"

"He had better... Otherwise, he'd never be able to kill Itachi... That's what's driving him."

* * *

"ANBU-san, wake up!" 

I appeared behind her. "I am..."

"What the – but you – I don't even want to know..."

"So, get ready."

"For what?"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go shopping?"

She jumped up and got ready.

_Well, since my memories come back because of you, I had better hang out more with you, Temari-san..._ It was a low thought, using her, yes, but I didn't care. Besides, I had no personal affection towards her; she meant nothing to me. I moved on.

"Okay, so, there are two major shopping centers in this wierdo town. One for guys, and one for girls. So, I figure on day one, we'll do a complete makeover for you, and on day two I'll buy some stuff for me."

"So you accompany me, but I don't accompany you? I don't think so..." I need my memories back...

She groaned. "Fine, you can come. Let's go!"

* * *

"So, there is an envoy of peace coming from Suna... It may be best if we." 

"Delay her arrival?"

"Permanently."

"Agreed. Who should we send?"

"How about."

Two cloacked figures stood. Suddenly, a third appeared.

"Itachi... You're so intuitive it's frightening."

"I'll finish off the vermin on my way."

"Good... Oh, and you'll have a small run in with your brother."

Itachi remained impassive. "Well then, it will be two vermin."

* * *

"HURRY UP AND CHANGE!" 

"Do I really have to --"

Temari marched in the men's room and pulled him out. "Stand straight. Arms on hips... Not bad... No, that katana will never do."

"I'm not taking off the katana."

"Well, if you must keep it, at least place it on your hips... There we go."

Somehow, she knew when and where to exceed the line. She knew just when he was joking and not – even though his tone of voice was the same. She knew when to push his buttons.

"You know, there's no point of wasting money and buying new clothes if you're not gonna wear them..." she said.

"I'll wear them later... I look..."

"Totally hot with them! I don't get what's your problem. If I was a guy and I wore that, hell every girl in town would be dying to feed me – and I mean via bre --"

"Thank you."

She sighed. "Tell me something. When we fought, why did you hold back?"

"Probably because of the same reason you did."

She was red. "I did not hold back!"

"Of course... You're just a bad ninja in general."

"Shut up! I could kick your ass any day!"

"I know you could. That's why I knew you held back."

She flushed even more, but kept quiet.

"I sense someone coming."

"Yeah, me, too."

Sasuke dropped down, sharingan activated. Surprisingly, he said nothing.

I looked at him. "Get lost. You've already lost this battle."

"Prove it."

"Fine. Your leg hasn't healed fully. Your outnumbered. Me alone you wouldn't stand a chance, uninjured. Now with her along with me, you have a 15 chance of winning this match. Get lost." Seeing Sasuke take out his kunai, I said, "Temari, you asked me why. I'll tell you. I'm not the kind of ninja you think I am. I'm not like other leaf ninja... I suggest you leave."

"I don't give a fuck what kind of ninja you are, I'm staying." she smiled at me.

I nodded. "Thank you." Right then a kunai was thrown into me, and my clone dispersed.

_Shit... Behind me are trees... Not good. In front of me is this... this she-male bitch._

Suddenly, Sasuke was on the ground, panting in pain.

Itachi came and was about to finish him off when I came and took Sasuke's body to safety.

"Why protect him?" Itachi coldly asked.

I looked at Temari... She wasn't going to like this, but it was the truth... It was who I was."He is Orochimaru-sama's... So, we are still temporary allies..."

"And whose are you?"

"Danzo-sama... And you would be Itachi-sama, correct?"

"Sama?"

"Danzo-sama was very proud of you... Kept telling me about you. How you became captain of an ANBU squad at age thirteen. That is, until you ran away."

Itachi stood up straight and removed his cloak. "This will be a difficult fight."

He never underestimates... He had the upper hand – 70 of winning, and he doesn't underestimate... He's good.

"A-ANBU-san?"

"Yes, Temari... This is who I am" I looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Temari blew a huge gust and destroyed Sasuke, who turned out to be a clone.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. I see.

"I will kill you!" Sasuke now came and rapidly began attacking his brother.

In a flash, Itachi had the upper hand. "You haven't improved by much in three years, Sasuke." I sighed. If the fool would quit being a moron, we might actually stand a chance. Using the shadow neck bind, I paralyzed him, and Temari went at him. But I had underestimated Itachi's jutsu speed. I have never imagined someone to be a faster jutsu user than I... Yes, they would be stronger. Yes, they would know more jutsus... But I had never expected to lost in speed. Itachi was not only easily keeping up with me, his jutsu speed was about twice mine, meaning, in a flash we could all die. And that's precisely what he was going for. I vanished, but Itacihi didn't seem to notice nor care. Going after Temari, he pinned her down in a flash, but Temari used the sand to grab and paralyze him.

"You're getting in the way..." Now, Itachi's sharingan were activated.

"What are you after?" I asked.

"Where is Orochimaru...? Tell me and I will leave you be."

I slowly reduced my chakra. "I'll tell you." We had no chance... We would be annihilated. We would have to get reinforcements and come back. .. Wait until the moment was right. We were beat up already. Though no physical wounds were present, Temari's chakra was half down, Sasuke was... and idiot. And my chakra was only four-fifths full... While I was confident Itachi was just beginning. I could sense he was beginning the Mengekyuou, which would seal our fate.

Itachi left. "We'll leave Sasuke; he is none of our business. Itachi will be back in about five hours, I'm estimating. Let's go back, pack up, and leave."

I placed a hand on her, but she slapped it away. Walking ahead of me, she led me to the hotel. "Temari, I know you're angry. But... Why did you fight with me?"

"Well... 'All it takes is one person to change nations... We all have to do our part... And I'm going to do mine...' You have to believe that you can win.. I was just doing my part."

That... That quote... Another splitting headache came to me. I fainted instantly.

"Shitty great time, you fucking bastard... Just great..." _I trusted you.._

* * *

_"Seriously? I thought he was a lame-ass guy like me!"_

_"All right Shikamaru! Go and kick that Temari's butt!"_

_"WINNER TEMARI!"_

_"Say what? Why'd you give up?"_

_I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Let's go up."_

_"Hey." Shikamaru said._

_"Well, well. If it isn't lazy central."_

_He shrugged. "This would be my favorite cloud-watching spot. And why would you be here?" He asked as if taking offense._

_"It's night time. I like to watch the moon."_

_The grass was cool with dew, and a breeze refreshed their faces as their hair swayed gracefully. Looking at her, he said, "Get off my cloud-watching spot."_

_"You get off my moon-watching spot!"_

_"I'm not moving anywhere."_

_"Neither am I." and she promptly sat down._

_She was wearing a short yellow skirt which matched her hair with contrasting white designs. It was held with her forehead protector, and her top was a matching white with yellow designs. Unconventionally, she hadn't brought her fan._

_"You didn't bring your fan."_

_"You're not in your ninja gear either."_

_He was wearing a relaxed black and green outfit which matched his hair. His hair was in a_

_usual ponytail, and his earrings shone brightly in the dark. "You're blocking my view." _

_"Well, if your ass wasn't so fat, you wouldn't take up so much space." _

_"That made no sense whatsoever." At this, Temari blushed more, thanking it was night. Why the hell had she said that? She wasn't looking at his ass... Too much. "Neither did you becoming Chuunin."_

_He chuckled. "Yeah, that didn't make sense... I can't believe a lazy ass like me made it." _

_"You're not lazy... You can work hard... When you want to. May be that's why you made it." she said calmly. _

_He shrugged. "Why did you give up?" "... I don't know... It might have been because my dad said I wasn't supposed to hit innocent girls... But then again, you didn't seem very innocent." He chuckled as she slapped him. "But... My dad once said any man will be gentle with his girl..."_

_Yes, it was crude. Yes, she was stubborn and wouldn't make a move until the other admitted it first. Yes, it was barely a confession. And yes, neither were very good at expressing love at all... But it was love nonetheless._

_She grabbed him and kissed him. "Any girl will be rough with her guy at times." she whispered softly. He let her rest in his chest as he stroked her hair._

_

* * *

_

_"He... He doesn't have it..." his father worriedly said._

_"I know... But what are we to do? He is the heir to the Nara Clan... If he doesn't... Our clan will -"_

_"I know."_

_It was Nara Shikamaru's fifth birth day, and the child was happily playing with his new toys, oblivious to what his parents were talking about._

_"Hokage-sama, he still doesn't have a chakra signature! All children are supposed to have them by three... Four at latest... We fear... We fear for him -"_

_"And the clan, I know... I suggest you may want to send him into ANBU Root – secretly, of course, and get him trained. They are supposed to have the most successful training method in all of the Fire Country. Then, when he is thirteen, he will have the choice to become a full-time Root member or not." suggested the weary Sandaime.  
_

_The Nara head looked at his wife and squeezed her hand. Nodding, he said, "Hai. Thank you, Hokage-sama."_

_"Danzo-sama. Has Sandaime-sama informed you of the situation?"_

_The battered old man looked at them harshly. "Yes, he has. So, will Shikamaru join the Roots?"_

_Cautiously, his parents nodded._

_His mother was behind, carrying the child._

_"Mommy, where am I going to go?"_

_"You're going to go to a place to get big and strong, Honey. Don't worry."_

_"Okay, Mommy."_

_"We'll pick you up in three hours, all right Shikamaru?"_

_The child nodded. Giving a goodbye hug and kiss to his parents, he walked over to Danzo. An malevolent aura seemed to surround the man, and the child took notice of it.  
What an interesting kid.  
Now, Shikamaru noticed the sudden change. "Do you like daisies?" the child asked.  
Good... What about this.Suddenly, Shikamaru backed away. He had picked up an image of blood... Scary, scary blood.  
Now the man smiled. "Yes, Shikamaru, I like daisies."_

_It seems the child has intelligence as well as a knack for detecting chakra... Even the slightest bit._

_EIGHT YEARS LATER_

_"AAAAAH! It's my Shikamaru!" his mother hugged him. "Congratulations on becoming a Chuunin! I heard you were the only one! I always knew." his mother was tearing up now.  
His father strongly shook his hand and gave him the Nara clan symbol. "You are now a man. I am proud to call you my son."_

Shikamaru smiled. "How troublesome. I get more responsiblities." he moaned.

His father smiled and gave a hard pat on the back.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Good job!"

"Thanks, Chouji. Hey Ino!"

"Here's the new Chuunin!" The blond said with a smile. She smacked away Chouji's chips. "Hey, don't eat so rudely in front of Shikamaru-sama!" she sarcastically remarked.

Shikamaru sighed at her teasing. "How troublesome..." Just when I become Chuunin you'd think I'd get some respect.

"Oh no! Shikamaru-sama has sighed! We need to move him into the shade!"

He and his team were walking to their regular shogi match when they met the sand. How troublesome."Well, well, well. If it isn't Shadow Freak and his loser sidekicks."

Ino was about to explode when Temari cut in. "Can it, Kankuro. He could probably kick you're ass.

Say what? Since when did Temari support the Leaf?

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Is that all you say?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "What's there to say? Loser insults me. You defend me. Issue settled."

"I didn't defend you."

"Sorry, you contradicted him... Which is basically defending me, but sure, why not – let's go with your way."

"Look, if you're gonna be such an ass, then may be I shouldn't defend you."

"So you admit it."

A pink, barely visible, appeared on her face. Still retaining that emotionless voice, she said, "No. I was just saying, in future I won't."

"Yes, well, in future I won't need it." He finished. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go to our shogi match."

Walking back home, he ran into Danzo. "Danzo-sama."

"Shikamaru... I need to talk with you."

"Hai."

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru..." he began. "It seems as though it were only yesterday when you asked me about daisies. You were cute back then... Of course, you've grown so much in power. You have not shown it, correct?"

"No."

"Good... Well, you have been here for eight years... I want to make you an offer... Do you wish to become a full member of the ANBU Root? If you do you will no longer need to be on those missions... Instead, you will be trained to become a full ANBU member. Go on difficult missions which will put that skill to use, and you will learn to lead... After all, you will soon lead your clan."

Shikamaru thought long and hard. Was giving up his way of life, his team, his friends... All that, really worth it? Was it useful? No... Nothing could replace that... It was who he was... Else, he would simply become a no one.Sighing, he said, "I am sorry, Danzo-sama. I cannot become and ANBU member."

A frown appeared. "Why not?"

"Giving up everything -"

"My dear boy, who said you had to give up? You are still allowed to enjoy your friends', family's, acquaintances' company! Am I mad to rid you of your life?"

Relieved, Shikamaru said, "In that case, I think I'll accept."

"Good, good! All right, I'll arrange for you acceptance tomorrow."

* * *

Danzo spoke in a quiet voice. "Arrange for his death... I cannot have him running around with his friends... " 

A deep voice replied, "When, Danzo-sama?"

"Tomorrow... midnight."

"Hai. It will be done."

* * *

"Someone's after us..." 

"Temari, run!"

"But what about you?"

"I'm a leaf nin! They can't arrest me. You don't have the same rights as me! Now run."

"But --"

"Temari, you have to believe me... All it takes is one man to change a nations... We all have to do our part... And I'm gonna do mine. Now go..."

She turned.

"Oh, and, Temari..." As she turned around he kissed her on the lips. "Go. Everything will be okay." he said and sent her off.

The man looked at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

I woke up. _So that's who I was... I was Nara Shikamaru..._ Yes, all the emotions came flooding back to me... _Danzo... You're a dead man..._

"Well, ANBU-san..." A voice which I recognized as Itachi's spoke.

Now, another voice spoke. "Do you like worms?"

"Orochimaru... Bastard."

* * *

Well, that's the end. Oh, and that flasback – only Temari had it. Yeah. Next chapter is going to have no happiness at all. Keep in mind how my other story ended; don't expect all the characters to survive. evil laugh j.k. :P Anyways, you guys thought I was rushing it? Please. Poor old Temari won't realize the truth for a long while to come. another evil laugh Okay, if you haven't figured it out by my other stories yet, Itachi is my favorite character. GO ITACHI!Well, that's all for now. Remember to review! Spanks those who didn't review 


End file.
